


Markson

by Rosepan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosepan/pseuds/Rosepan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson takes his and Marks friendship to the next level..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markson

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic so please be nice^^

Mark was in his room, as usual, just minding his own business as Jackson storms in, "Omg you gotta see this!" he says as he forces his way into Mark's bed with his mobile in hand. It's just another silly video that he has found searching the net, but this time it's actually funny. "Okay, so that was good. Now leave me alone." - "you’ve been in here all weekend, come on let's do something!" - "no...” Jackson rolled down onto the floor and sat down in a dog like position and started whimpering like a dog. "What are you doing?" Mark asked. Jackson just kept on whining turning his head towards the door and then back at Mark a couple of times. "Ah~ okay, but only if you stop that. It's creeping me out." - "Yeah! Let's go play basketball" - "sure, why not...” 

Obviously Mark let Jackson win, and he had to admit to himself that it felt nice to be outside. "Ya~ come on, one more time" Jackson begged when Mark fell to the ground panting. "No, Jackson... No more, I'm exhausted, sweaty and I want to shower." unwillingly Jackson admitted that he was quite beat too as he squatted down next to Mark. "Do you wanna watch a movie tonight then?" Jackson asked. "Haven't you had enough attention from me..? Is that it?" Mark teased. "No I haven't... I need some Markson one on one time... We haven't just been us in a while!" Only just now does Mark realise that that was in fact true. They had been so busy lately, with concerts, fan signing and group interviews that they actually hadn't had any Markson time for weeks, months almost. "A move would actually be nice" Mark smiled, and after all it was the first night in what felt like years where they would have the place to themselves. Everyone else was visiting friends or family since they had been given the following week as a holiday reward for working so hard. Mark, Jackson and Bambam were the only ones left since their families' lived so far away. But for the next two to three nights Bambam had convinced Jr to take him with him for a few days, so actually it was just Mark and Jackson. "I guess you're right... now is as good a time as any to catch up on some us time" he said flirtatiously.  
They had cleaned up and cooked dinner by the time they made themselves comfortable in front of the TV. Jackson had insisted on picking out the movie so Mark was a little surprised when it turned out to be his favourite. "Hey! Why did you choose that one?" Mark asked smiling. "Cuz it's you fave' right. I know how much you value your alone time. And I get it; we don't get much of it. Still you gave me a few hours of the day and I guess this is my thanks" Jackson answered kinda shy, which is so unlike Jackson that Mark didn't know how to react to it. It made him shy too, so he just gave a quick smile and concentrated on the screen instead. Mark soon forgot that weird shyness. They had such a nice time together, Mark was actually surprised to realise how much he had missed hanging out with only Jackson. "Yah~ this was a great idea." Mark said as the titles rolled over the screen. They rock, paper, scissored for not doing the dishes, Mark won and went to bed early. Totally not finding it hard to fall asleep due to the weird bubbly felling he had in his stomach.  
"What the fuck...” Mark murmured groggily as he was pulled out of a dreamless sleep the next morning by Jackson who apparently was in an unusually cuddly mood. "Yah~ just five minutes" he begged with puppy eyes, making it hard for Mark to say no. With both of them still tired and not ready to get up those five minutes soon turned to ten. Ten to twenty and by twenty-five they had both gone back to sleep, where they unconsciously snuggled up against each other.

Mark was the first to awake again; suddenly ashamed of how comfortable he had been resting his head in the crook of Jackson's neck, and an arm around his waist. Mark snug of to the kitchen, afraid that his rumbling tummy would wake Jackson. He hadn't been in the kitchen for long when he felt gentle but strong arms wrap around him, and a worm chest press up against his back. It made him jump a little. "Hey... what's wrong, you scared of me or something?" Jackson jokes. "Eh... no... I just thought you were asleep" Mark replied, totally failing in brushing it of as if it was nothing, which obviously wasn't his intension. To Mark's relief Jackson ether didn't notice it or just chose not to comment on it. Instead he asked, "What should we do today?" - "Don't know, what you would like to do I guess" - "Oh I have a couple of things in mind then" Jackson says making it sound like something that could be easily misunderstood, as he rests his chin on Mark's shoulder sending goose bumps down his spine. "Like what?" Mark says, strongly keeping his voice unaffected by Jackson's sudden flirtatiousness. "Like stay in and watching movies all day or" - "that sounds perfect" Mark interrupts before Jackson suggests any physical activity. Staying in is just the thing Mark would like to do. “Well then… staying in it is” Jackson says, giving Mark a light squeeze before releasing him from his back-hug. By lunch time Mark is so irritated with Jackson for making him fell so confused. Jackson is being way too cuddly and attentive, more than usually, and what makes Mark the most irritated is that his heart and body is being way to welcoming of this sudden attentiveness that he is receiving. His mind on the other hand is fighting a ginormous inner battle. Telling him it’s all wrong of him to like it, and that he is fooling himself, that Jackson is as always and it just Mark thinking otherwise.  
“Ya~ stop that!” Mark yelps as Jackson teasingly place a swift kiss on the back of his neck on their way to the kitchen. “There’re no cameras, we are not doing a fan-services or anything…” Mark says kinda angrily. “Sorry… I didn’t know you hated me that much” Jackson says so overly dramatic, obviously not offended and it makes Mark laugh. “You’re so dumb sometimes, you know that?” Mark says, “Yeah thanks I am aware of that” Jackson answers. After lunch Mark goes back to having some alone time finding it hard to be around Jackson all of a sudden. Or, rather finding it hard to not lean in to kiss Jackson when he’s around. But the first version sounded better in Mark’s head. But obviously it doesn’t last long before Jackson’s on him again. “So… Wanna do something” he says, “we did do something, for hours” Mark replies. “Yeah I know but like it’s the last night alone. Let’s actually enjoy that” – “Ah~ Like what then? We’ve already watched like a lot of movies… what do you wanna do now?” – “anything as long as it’s together. What about basketball?” – “oh no, not again. Anyway it’s too late for that.” – “It’s never too late to play basked” Jackson says and starts pulling at Mark. “No Jackson not basked, anything but basked” Mark wines while struggling to stay put. “Ya~ Hyung… Please” Jackson whines right back at him. Mark wins their little battle as he turns out to be stronger than he looks. He pulls so hard at Jackson’s grip that he falls backwards onto the floor though, Jackson following losing his balance and landing on top off him. Jackson groans slightly in pain, and Mark turns a tad red of embarrassment due to the fact that the sound vaguely turned him on. Jackson lifted himself slightly as to look at him. “Wow Mark, this position suits you.” Jackson says way to dirty talk like for Mark’s liking. “Stop it Jackson” Mark says trying to push him off. But Jackson held on to him making them role on the floor ending op right back in the same position, the only difference being that now Jackson is quite deliberately straddling him. “What the fuck…” – “What the fuck what” Jackson just says playing innocent. “What the fuck are you doing? Mark says. Mark lifts his hands attempting to push him off, but Jackson grasps them and pin them to the floor above his head. Involuntarily Mark slightly moans, turning a deeper red now. “Jackson I…” Jackson silences him by softly pressing their lips together. The taste of Jackson on his lips makes Mark drop his wall and instead kiss him right back. “I knew it, I felt a change between us” Jackson grins down at him. “Shut up! You’re the one who started” Mark says and flips them around so that he’s now the one on top running the show. Before Jackson can come with a stupid comeback Mark has closed the space between them once again now making Jackson moan in surprise and pleasure, which only drives Mark on. He feels Jackson parting his lips and does the same, their tongs meet and the feeling is so nice. Mark’s hips suddenly grinds softly down on their own account marking Jackson whimper slightly into Mark’s mouth. Before long they are grinding together in a slow but extremely pleasant tempo, quickly hardening making their pants way to constricted. “Jackson, this is a bad idea” Mark says trying to be the responsibly hyung. But since he isn’t getting off of Jackson it’s not really working. “How can it be bad when it feels so good” Jackson replies, griping the back of Mark’s neck and claiming his mouth once again. And he’s right, Mark thinks. He decides to let go and think about it later.  
Jackson’s hands move down from his neck and starts fumbling at the hem of his hoodie. “Get this off man” He says as he pulls on it slightly desperate. Mark dose as he asks since he’s desperate for Jackson’s fingers to trail across his torso. As soon as his hoodie is off Jackson does just that, sending shivers down his spine. Mark’s mouth is quickly back on Jackson’s and Jackson starts playing with Mark’s hardening nipples, coursing Mark to moan into Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson’s t-shirt gets tossed across the room along with both their pants as they move to the bed for comfort. “Jackson… I…” – “don’t talk, we can talk later” Jackson interrupts kinda scared that Mark might stop them. Jackson’s now back on top kissing along Mark’s sharp jawline, and gently sucking at his sensitive earlobe. “Ah~ Jackson” Mark loudly moans as he grips tightly at the others muscular arms. Jackson takes this as a very good sign and stats moving down the others neck coursing some very deep groans to escape Mark’s throat. Sounds that drives Jackson crazy with want. As he reaches Mark’s collarbones he starts sucking little marks into his fair skin, then continuing his journey south. 

Mark’s hands are fisted in Jackson’s hair, slightly tugging as he tries to control his desperate whimpers as his breathing has turned into now. He gasps loudly as Jackson takes his right nibble in between his lips sucking hard. Jackson is licking and sucking his nipples making his cock harder than it has ever been. Mark feels a hand softly traveling down his stomach as it moves in a very specific direction. Jackson slips his fingers under Mark’s briefs and slowly starts stroking him, coursing a moan to slip from his own lips as well as the low growl coming from Mark. Mark wants to please the other too, but he is already lost in the pleasure that Jackson gives him. 

Jackson starts kissing down Mark’s stomach getting closer and closer to the thing he suddenly has an urge to put in his mouth. He pulls Mark’s briefs off and makes himself comfortable in between the others legs. Mark’s staring at him in anticipation letting Jackson do exactly as he pleases, and he does just that. He leans forward not breaking eye contact, as Mark is more beautiful than ever to look at, then placing his lips on the tip of Marks already leaking cock. Mark let his head fall back closing his eyes in pleasure and moaning loudly. “Fuck! Jackson… ah~” Mark groans in his deep sexy voice. Jackson opens his mouth wide and slowly takes more of Mark in. As this is new to both of them Jackson works slowly, taking in more and more each time he moves down on Mark. He is stroking the base of Mark’s cock, the bit he can’t fit in his mouth, though he will fit it one day Jackson promise himself. Soon Jackson finds a rhythm that he can work with and by the moans and whimpers escaping Mark’s lips it seems to work for him too. He sucks harder, takes him deeper and Mark’s finding it really hard not to thrust upwards. Mark’s so glad they are alone, there’s no way they wouldn’t have been heard if the others were home. Mark’s trying not to be too loud but since this is so new and unbelievably hot and pleasant he’s being really loud, he can’t help it. Jackson’s enjoying it though; he’s so turned on by the fact that he’s the one making him sound like this. Jackson starts to swirl his tongue around the tip and Mark is beginning to feel a familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. “Oh God, Jackson… I… I’m gonna come” Mark says breathless, tucking at his hair to pull back, but Jackson isn’t pulling back… He wants to taste him, to swallow. Mark’s never felt this good, he comes harder than ever, Jackson grapes his hips to keep him still while sucking him through his orgasm. His lapping up every last bit of Mark’s come, ravishing in the feeling of making his hyung such a hot mess. He leans up and places a soft kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth, then smiles at him broadly. “You little shit… How dare you make me such a mess?” Mark says fondly. “I’ll dare to do it anywhere, anytime if you’d like” Jackson says and kiss him sweetly. Mark holds him tightly, one hand in his hair the other moving teasingly down his back. He’s breathing in the scent of the other, fully enjoying being squished. He intent to drown in this happiness he is feeling right now for another minute or two before he’ll pay back the favour.


End file.
